the_starship_battlefandomcom-20200214-history
Serar
Serar is a rank 1 Gunner spaceship that is about 12 m in length and 4 feet wide. It's height is about to the waist of a human. There is a total of 6 versions of the Serar: Gunner Serar Dropship Serar Neutron Serar The Greater Serar Landing Class 09 Serar SE-419 Weapons The weapons of a Serar are four blasters. Of course they are for X-wing style, but all of the 4 blasters are in a 65 degrees angle facing foward with the disc zone. In order to pilot the weapons, there is a lever inside the cockpit which is labelled "Activate." By "Activate", it means to activate the guns. The pilot turns the lever on, and the blasters are filed with neutrons, causing a blast of totalled 44 quadrillion volts to cause a 7 meter wide crater on Earth. The Origin Ponedra Oblesk is the origin of a Serar. Ponedra Oblesk is a space station above the atmosphere of a exoplanet. The space station is a literal disc, 23.7 times the size of the exoplanet makes it a man-made disc. In Ponedra Oblesk, there is an estimated 46,000The actual amount of the hangars is 51,272 hangars made for Serars and other vehicles. The hangars are 75 meters wide and 45 meters high. Ponedra Oblesk is said to collapse onto the surface of the exoplanet, leaving a half of the space station flying off in the year 2946. Warpdrive Serars have warpdrives. In order to make it warpdrive, there is a strapped on engine inside the hatch. The engine has been powered with an estimated 546 octilion voltsIt's actually 165,272,384,192,704,639,281,720,664,793,201,750,392,765,201,493,728.475 volts.. It is right because if it were less than 546o, the warpdrive would last only 2 minutes. If it were more than 546o, then it would take a full hour to stop the warpdrive. 546o volts is equal to 4 minutes of warpdrive and a minute to shutdown. How's it Made? Step-By-Step * 1. Plans are made for the Serar. It is important to label it a number between 42-179, because it would get confused if it were more than 182. * 2. The plans are sent to the main CEO of Ponedra Oblesk, Juvari Borjesch. if Juvari believes that it should be made for a war or any other things, then it's accepted. * 3. The workers are usually 85 are tasked with what to do, which they may have already in the past. * 4. The workers are sent to the Building Hangar Material House, in which they get the materials. The required amount is a metric ton of steel that is fireproof, 1/2 corroded metal, and screws. Tectonic metal is optional if a claw is needed. * 5. Two vehicles, known as the Hangar holders, are used to put on the Steel Reinforcemental Holders. The holders are used to keep it straight up, so that enough time can be made. If there was none, it would be bad by now. * 6. Building intensifies. * 7. The plans and the final result are sent to the office. If good, then it is accepted. * 8. The making is done. Trivia * They are the smallest known ships in the 01 Gunner class. They are the largest known ships in the 01 Spy class, and in the 02 Warpdrive class. * They are simular to the X-wing from Star Wars, but the only difference is that the guns are 65 degrees, meaning they are acute and not a full X. * There is an unsolved question about why there would be a warpdrive strapped onto a small ship. Warpdrive engines are larger than a Serar, but not for it's variants. Sorta. * A serar weighs 375 pounds. This is equal to 1/4th of a ton. * A serar has been known to hold passengers. There is no known reason, as there is only one seat.This question has been solved because there is actually two seats behind the pilot seat, to observe. * A total of 4.6 quadrillion have been made. References